


you're prettier than my ideal type

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo and Myungeun are today's guest MCs. They're secretly fans of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're prettier than my ideal type

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by anonymous on the Seventeen/Lovelyz tumblr, loveteen-s. Aside from posting on Tumblr, I will post all the requested fics and drabbles to my AO3 and AFF accounts to fill up the Seventeen/Lovelyz tag.

"Hello, I'm Wonwoo."

Myungeun looks up from her cue cards and automatically bows to the newcomer, but after she's upright again does she realize that this is Jeon Wonwoo, from Seventeen, her co-guest MC for today, and someone whom she's watched closely these days.

(Sujeong called it a 'crush'. Myungeun snorted at that. She's just a fan. It's normal for an idol to be a fan of another idol.)

"Oh, hello, I'm Jin," Myungeun holds her cards close to her chest and bows again.

Wonwoo looks so good up close.

.

Hidden behind the big stage prop, Wonwoo stands fixing his blazer and hair, removing any stray thread even after the coordi noona has done all of that for him. He just needs to make sure.

As soon as he steps onto the stage, he immediately recognizes the senior he's going to MC with, and his co-guest MC, Lovelyz's Jin, someone whom he's observed not too long after her comeback.

He likes her voice. That's it.

She bows at him and introduces herself, holding her cue cards close to her chest and her hair, tied in a cute ponytail, falling to the side, and she stands up, smiling at him.

(Alright maybe he likes her smile too.)

.

They finally practice together not long after Wonwoo showed up. Myungeun is sure he hasn't even looked at all the cards yet. She's sure he hasn't read the last two cards.

When it's time to practice the last two intermissions, they give Wonwoo time to read and understand the script. Myungeun looks at her cards and weirdly feels nervous all of a sudden.

.

The edge of Wonwoo's lips curl up as he reads the script for the second to last intermission. It says to act as a couple with Jin, and there's an instruction for her to sing. He's going to hear her sing up close. He has mentioned he likes her voice, hasn't he?

They get into position and Wonwoo has to clear his throat a few times. He doesn't know why he suddenly feels nervous. Is it because he has to start by calling Jin 'honey'?

"Honey~" Wonwoo finally manages to speak, but when Jin turns to him with a small hum, he almost forgets his next line. He "um"s inwardly. "do you know that song? 'Mansae mansae mansae'?"

"Oh!" Jin looks like she just had a light bulb moment. Wonwoo thinks he's doing well, until she starts singing the chorus of Mansae.

Her voice is very, _very_ pleasant. Wonwoo wants to describe it with every good adjective available but if he has to choose one, it's that. She only sings the same line he just sang but the feeling is different and she sings it really sweetly Wonwoo's heart swells.

.

When Wonwoo calls him "honey" Myungeun's breath hitches and she doesn't even know why. He's just following the script, so why is her heart acting up now?

She tries not to think about it and just remember when she has to say her next line, which include singing Seventeen's song. She likes the song, so it won't be hard to do it.

Except Wonwoo has to sing before her.

And his singing voice makes her catch her breath again.

.

They practice once more after that. Wonwoo has managed to control his voice and Myungeun her breath. After bowing to the producer, they hang around the stage to get ready for the broadcast. Myungeun decides to talk to Wonwoo because that's what people do as social beings.

"Honey~" Myungeun playfully calls him that, but is surprised that Wonwoo just turns to look at her without any hesitation. She guesses he's still in character. "You're a rapper, right? Your singing voice is good, though."

"Ah—" Wonwoo smiles and nods. "Thank you." He bites his lip, like he has something to say. Myungeun blinks at him, waiting. "I, uh, I'm actually your fan."

Myungeun widens her eyes. Well, that is a funny coincidence.

.

Wonwoo watches as Myungeun's eyes widened and she immediately bows and says thank you. It's so cute that Wonwoo's lips go up. He continues, "I like your voice. I like Ah-Choo too."

She laughs and thanks him again. "Lovelyz like Mansae too," she says, waving her arms like she's dancing the 'Mansae' part of the song.

"I heard we're the same age," Wonwoo starts after he's done appreciating the view of Jin dancing to his song.

Myungeun tilts her head. "Yeah? Nice to meet you then, friend!" She holds out her hand and Wonwoo laughs, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, _honey_."


End file.
